Venice Valentine's Day
by Pikatwig
Summary: Valentine's Day is a holiday of love, and while it may not be Paris, a nice romantic trip to Venice is what Star and Akiza do for this holiday. One-shot


Pikatwig: Happy Valentine's Day folks!

KKD: One of the big holidays early in the year.

Pikatwig: Yep, and this fic will focus on the main couple that the two of us have created via our partnership.

KKD: Well… kinda, his character was made long before mine.

Pikatwig: But still...

KKD: Okay, I get the point.

Pikatwig: Those two being Star and Akiza.

KKD: And to be honest, if it weren't for Pika, I don't think I would've made Akiza quite the way I have today. Remember, for those of you who were aware of my Toku Previews, she was originally made to be a second sister of Sonic in the Sonic Sentai Magiranger story.

Pikatwig: Anyway… with my help Akiza's a character all her own.

KKD: Yep.

Pikatwig: Anyway, disclaimers.

KKD: We own Star and Akiza, Pika Star and me Akiza, but the rest we do not own.

* * *

It seemed like an ordinary day as Star and Akiza were hanging out in a park, Akiza wiggling her toes in the grass under a tree they rested under.

"Kawaii…" Star said seeing this.

"I knew you'd like seeing my feet no matter where we are," Akiza giggled.

"You know me Aki-chan, foot fetish and all," Star replied.

"Yea," Akiza nodded as they relaxed.

Star simply couldn't help but have his eyes wander to where Akiza's feet were, as he smiled at them.

"Hey Aki-chan, do you have any ideas for Valentine's Day?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't," Akiza admitted.

Star then took out a small envelope, and showed it to her. "Open it Aki-chan."

"Uh… okay," Akiza nodded as she did so and found… "Plane tickets?" Akiza asked Star.

"Plane tickets to Venice, Italy," Star answered.

"That's nice, but… why Venice? Why not Paris? Isn't that the city of love?" Akiza asked.

"Tickets for there are too expensive during this time of year, and even then Paris is so overdone and too revisited," Star replied. "Plus I always thought those gondola rides are romantic."

"Oh… that does sound romantic," Akiza smiled.

"It's a romantic getaway, so it's just you and me," Star informed.

"That's great, Starry-kun," Akiza giggled.

"We have four days to get ready for the trip, so you know Aki-chan. Only reason I'm just now telling you is because the tickets finally arrived today,"

"I see…" Akiza smiled before hugging Star. "Arigatou, Starry-kun."

Star simply smiled, as Akiza gave him a small kiss.

"You're welcome, Aki-chan," Star replied.

* * *

Later it was the day of the plane's fly to Venice, and the couple had met up, ready to go there. Akiza was now in a very romantic vacation-like attire which was a nice white and black shirt, a magenta skirt, a large beige vacation hat, and as usual no shoes but with cute black nail polish.

"You look amazing Aki-chan," Star smiled.

"Thanks Starry-kun. I wanted to look special for you," Akiza replied.

Star had a similar idea with what he was wearing, being a white jacket, a cyan shirt, magenta shorts, blue shoes, and an orange sunhat. "Do I look nice?" Star asked.

"You sure do, Starry," Akiza smiled as they walked towards where their plane was. They soon got in, and began their flight.

It was about an hour into the flight, and the two were relaxing, Akiza laying back in her chair, but due to how tight the spaces were she had to place her feet in her lap. Star on the other hand was simply looking out the window and smiling. "So Starry-kun… how much did you pay to get us this trip?"

"To be honest, I won them in a contest," Star answered.

"Really?"

"Yep," he nodded. Akiza simply giggled at her boyfriend, and smiled at him. "But I did spend quite a bit of money to get us a nice reservation at a hotel."

"How much exactly?" she asked.

"Around 800."

"Wow! That is a lot," Akiza admitted.

"Only the best for you Akiza," Star smiled as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Thanks Starry," Akiza blushed.

The flight continued for a little while longer, before they arrived at Venice.

"Well, here we are," Star smiled as they left the airport and looked out at the gorgeous city. "Looks nice, huh?" Star asked.

"Sure does," Akiza nodded.

She and Star began walking around a bit, both easily impressed by the area around them, and after a little while, they found the hotel that Star got a reservation at. And to Akiza's surprise, the hotel was one of the best in the city.

"...How'd you get the money to pay for this, Starry?!" Akiza gasped.

"Well it came with the package that I got the tickets with," Star informed, as Akiza was amazed by the area.

"Wow. You are the best," Akiza smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. Star could only blush in response.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go check in," Akiza told Star.

They showed up at the front desk, and Star began to talk with the manager about the room key for a moment, while Akiza was amazed by what Star was doing for her. She was impressed by the lengths he went to make sure she had a great time, going as high class as he could without cheating to get there. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Star's arrival by her side.

"So… what floor and room are we on?" Akiza asked.

"We got a nice balcony view of the city on the top floor, room 2802," Star informed her, and she smiled.

"Sweet. Shall we?" Akiza asked, taking her boyfriend's hand.

"We shall," Star replied, as a bellhop came over to handle their bags.

Later, the two were at the top and they reached their room, entered it, and Akiza was amazed at the view they got from the window.

"Sugoi! We got the top floor?!"

"Yea, we sure did. I kinda just told you that," Star chuckled before Akiza smiled and hugged him. Star simply smiled back, as they walked out of the room.

"So what's the first thing you have planned for us?" Akiza asked.

"Well... I have an idea to go to one of those restaurants we passed by..."

"That sounds nice."

"So... do you think that this will be nice? The trip," Star replied.

"Yea, I think so," Akiza nodded.

* * *

That night, the couple walked over to the restaurant they wanted to try out, and it was a lovely night for their meal. Stars and moon in a brightly lit clear sky, and the restaurant was in the perfect setting for the most romantic dinner the two have had. It was mostly silent around the area, and most of the sounds came from a nearby river.

"Looks like we seat ourselves," Star noticed as they walked over to one table and Star moved a chair away, "For you, Aki-chan."

"Arigatou, Starry-kun," Akiza smiled as she sat and Star helped adjust her seat in before taking a seat himself.

"You know... I've never been here before," Star said.

"We've never been to Italy before, so it would make sense," Akiza noted.

Star simply smiled at the area, and then simply took Akiza's left hand. "I've seen a lot of beautiful sites, but nothing as beautiful as you," Star said.

"Thanks," Akiza smiled in response as the waiter arrived.

"Good evening Sir, Madam, my name is Orlando and I'll be your waiter this evening. Am I to assume you are here for the Valentine's Day as you call it?" the waiter asked.

"Yep," Star replied.

"Yes we are," Akiza agreed.

"Splendid. Seeing as you are here on the right occasion, may I offer you the best in the house?" Orlando asked as he handed the two their menus.

"Wow... this all looks so good," Star said.

"I'm not sure what to order," Akiza noticed.

"May I take your orders for drinks while you decide?" Orlando asked.

"...sure," Star started. "I'll have a Dr. Cool."

"And I'll have an iced tea," Akiza replied. "Can we also have some water, too?"

"Of course. So that's two waters, one Dr. Cool, and one iced tea?" Orlando checked.

"Hai," Star nodded, getting a confused look from the waiter.

"He means yes," Akiza nodded before whispering to Star, "He's Italian, he doesn't know Japanese."

"Sorry... force of habit," Star chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll get you your drinks, and I'll be right back," Orlando replied before leaving.

Star gave a small smile, as he looked at the reflection of the two on the water.

"It is a nice view," Akiza smiled.

"Yea, in agreement there," Star replied.

"...I'm so happy you brought us here, Starry-kun," Akiza smiled.

"Well, I do have a few ideas in mind for while we're here," Star informed.

"Like what?" Akiza asked.

"They're going to be surprises," Star informed.

"Well just know that I'm looking forward to them," Akiza smiled, and Star smiled back.

After a bit, Orlando returned with the drinks.

"So, what do you prefer, Sir, Madam?" Orlando asked Star.

"...I think we'll get the romantic couple's special," Star answered.

"Yea, that sounds nice," Akiza agreed.

"Very well. I will be right back," Orlando replied walking to the kitchen. "'ey, Tony! Our couple for tonight want the two spaghetti especialle! Heavy on ze meatballs."

"Tony and an Italian place, why am I getting an odd sense of deja vu?" Star muttered.

"Not sure," Akiza shrugged as she heard him. "But do you think the food'll be any good?"

"Italy is famous for pasta, so... yea, I'm sure it will be," Star figured. "Plus, I heard some good things about this place, but it makes me wonder why we're the only ones here."

Akiza turned and looked, sure enough, they were the only two there.

"That is a little odd… but it feels very romantic, too," Akiza admitted.

"You love romance, huh?" Star asked.

"What can I say? I write romance stories on my own time, and I always wanted to experience something like what I wrote," Akiza smiled.

"And you did," Star smiled.

"Yea…" Akiza agreed, blushing a bit before Orlando arrived with a large plate of spaghetti with marinara sauce and plenty of meatballs.

"Here you are, the best Spaghetti in town," Orlando replied, placing parmesan cheese cheese, a bowl of breadsticks, and even a tray of salad before them.

"Thank you Orlando," Star smiled.

"Yes thank you," Akiza added.

"Enjoy," Orlando replied as he walked off, leaving the two to their meal.

It was silent as the two began to eat. The two kinda slurping some of their pasta, Akiza accidentally getting a bit of sauce on her nose. Star couldn't help but have a small giggle, making Akiza giggle as she wiped off her nose.

* * *

"Aki-chan, you enjoying this?" Star asked.

"Hai," Akiza nodded as they took another bit of pasta in their mouths, looking away at the scenery at first while they were slurping up one noodle, not knowing it was one piece before they slurped it up before… they ended up kissing as a result. They blushed as Akiza looked away for a second. "Oh, Starry…"

"..." Star was kinda speechless, before blushing deeply.

"..." Akiza was speechless too when Star rolled over one of the meatballs to her, making Akiza smile… feeling like one of her romantic dreams had come true.

"Aki-chan, I'm glad I'm with you," Star smiled.

"...Same here, Starry-kun," Akiza smiled, kissing him, not on the cheek this time, but smack-dab on the lips, much to his surprise.

Later, at the hotel, they were in a very royal-looking room, with two beds with super-comfy blankets, walls in a rather simple color yet a regal pattern, and ornate wooden furniture.

"That was a nice place, right Aki-chan?" Star asked.

"It sure was," Akiza nodded as she hugged Star.

He blushed a tiny bit, as Akiza walked over to one of her bags, and began to unpack.

"I'll go take a shower, Starry-kun. I'll be back," Akiza told him before going into the bathroom with a set of clothes.

Meanwhile, Star began to think, looking at something he was keeping secret from Akiza.

"Well... we still have time here," Star muttered, as he put what he was looking at away. He simply was hoping the time there would go nicely.

After Akiza's shower, she and Star were set for bed, Star having already gotten into bed. "So... night Aki-chan," Star said.

"Good night, Starry-kun," Akiza smiled hopping into bed.

* * *

The following day, was kinda going slowly, and the couple was simply relaxing. Star was reading one of Akiza's books, while Akiza was writing something.

"So how do you like that one, Starry?" Akiza asked while working on her latest romance novel.

"I really like it Aki-chan, where do you come up with these ideas?" Star asked.

"...I don't know really… they just… come to me," Akiza admitted.

Star smiled as he put a bookmark in the book, and smiled.

"So… what do you wanna do Aki-chan?" Star asked, as Akiza then stopped writing some notes and then walked to the bed adjacent from Star's.

"I was wondering if we could go on one of those gondola rides," Akiza suggested.

"Hmm... actually, I wanted to do that later, so... any other ideas?"

"...Not really at the moment," Akiza sighed.

"It's fine. So Aki-chan… do you enjoy writing these novels if you mind me asking?"

"I sure do," Akiza nodded.

Star smiled, as he simply smiled at her. "So Akiza, do you still remember how we first met?" Star inquired.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

_It was a day back in Central City, where some people were simply enjoying their day, while Star was walking around the mall a bit, simply thinking about what to do. As he walked around, his head hung low, he noticed something off; normally he'd see people walking and every person, even the girls, wore shoes, but there was a sudden bare pair that caught his eye. _

"_Eh?" he asked, as he walked around a tiny bit._

_He looked around to find the pair of bare feet he somehow knew were a girl's. It took him a while until he stopped outside a Beauty Salon on the verge of giving up finding her when… he saw the feet step in front of him, and he looked up to see… Akiza._

"_Oh… hi," Star said._

"_Hi. What're you doing over here?" she asked Star._

"_Oh… well, I kinda was looking around, ...and… I couldn't help but notice..." Star started before pointing at Akiza's feet._

"_Oh… here we go again, someone going to complain about my lack of footwear…" she sighed._

"_No… on the contrary… I like them; I think they're cute," Star answered, making Akiza blush._

"_Really? Well, thanks. ...Not many people noticed my feet and said that," Akiza replied. "...What's your name?"_

"_I'm Star," Star said introducing himself._

"_...I'm Akiza," she replied, doing the same._

* * *

"You really surprised me that day," Akiza admitted.

"What can I say? Me and that little fetish, hey… do you still remember the day I told you?" Star asked her, as she smiled.

"That is something I won't forget either," Akiza smiled.

* * *

_Akiza and Star had become some good friends by this point, and today they were at Star's house playing video games. However, everytime Akiza did something with her legs/feet, Star couldn't help but look down at her feet and blush. _

"_And… oh yea! I won this battle," Akiza giggled, as she smiled, having won yet again. "Seriously Star, you need to pick better Pokemon, or at least train them a little more. Also, what was with you? You looked at my feet almost every time I made a move."_

"_Oh… I did, did I?" Star asked a little bit nervous, as he put his game down._

"_Yea, you did. Normally I wouldn't mind, but you do that more often than I expect. Why do you look at my feet so much?" she asked._

_Star began to blush, and got a bit more nervous. "...if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone, unless I give you an okay too, promise?"_

"_Of course, Star," Akiza nodded._

"_Okay… well, I… I have a foot fetish, meaning I really really like girl's feet," Star sighed, feeling ashamed at first, just staring at his own feet in shame before he felt Akiza's feet on his cheeks, making him blush before Akiza made him look at her face with her feet (staying balanced with her hands)._

"_Why didn't you say so sooner, you cutie? That makes me like you even more!" Akiza smiled._

"_...really?" Star asked, getting a nice wide smile on his face._

"_Of course. I figured there'd be someone who'd appreciate my feet and not want me to cover them up… and… you're the first to admit that. You're great, Starry-kun," Akiza smiled before pulling him in with her feet before kissing him on the cheek somehow. _

_Star didn't know how to respond to this, as he blushed. "So… cute," Star said, as he shifted his glance to Akiza's right foot._

"_You want to touch them yourself? Go ahead," Akiza offered, letting of Star. _

_Star could simply blush, as he felt her right foot, and smiled. "So… nice and comfy,"_

"_Glad you like it," Akiza smiled. _

"_Thanks for accepting my foot fetish Aki-chan." Star blushed._

"_I'd have to thank you for liking me for liking having barefeet," Akiza smiled back._

* * *

"And they're still as cute as back then," Star said with a blush.

"Thanks. I tried to keep them that way just for you, Starry-kun," Akiza smiled. "Speaking of remembering, do you remember the day we officially considered each other boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"It was one of the most magical nights of my life," Star replied.

* * *

_This night, Star and Akiza were at Akiza's house, and she let Star play with her feet however he wanted._

"_You know something Star?" Akiza started, getting his attention._

"_What…?" Star asked, a little bit nervous._

"_...I love you," she smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. _

_He blushed in response, as he looked at her yellow eyes and smiled._

"_...So… do you… I dunno… wanna be… my boyfriend?" Akiza offered._

"_...Aki-chan, I would love to be your boyfriend because… I love you too," Star replied._

_Smiling, the two just hugged each other before Akiza tickled Star's cheek with one of her toes._

"_...that felt nice," Star said._

"_And as a couple, you'll get to feel it a lot more," Akiza smiled. _

_Star smiled, and then simply looked at her yellow eyes again._

* * *

"You never could get enough of my foot antics," Akiza giggled.

Star smiled at her, and then blushed. "What can I say… my foot fetish makes me find them even cuter than most people."

"That's good either way. I honestly love that about you," Akiza smiled, and then Star simply smiled back.

"Thanks… and I love how you like me playing with your feet so much," Star smiled with a blush.

Akiza could only giggle in response, as she simply got up. "Anyway Starry-kun, I was doing a bit of research before we came here, and I found a salon I kinda want to go to, so… do you want to go with me or stay here?"

"...Oh yes!" Star nodded.

"Yes to what, staying or going?" Akiza asked confused.

"Yes to going with you," Star smiled, kissing his girlfriend.

She giggled in response. "Good to hear."

Star simply gave a small smile, as they headed out, ready for another day in Venice. "So Aki-chan, what did you hear about this salon?"

"Well, it's one of many in Venice, and the one we're going to, is actually one of the best. And I heard they encourage girls to go barefoot, so I think you might like it," Akiza informed.

"Really? Well that's neat," Star replied.

"Sure is," Akiza nodded.

They soon arrived, and Akiza was rather happy to be there.

"Wow! Look at this place…" Star gawked, seeing the place looked like an old Roman bath.

"I'm so ready to be here," Akiza smiled.

"What're you waiting for then?" Star said, holding the door open for her.

"Yay!" Akiza smiled skipping in.

Star smiled, as he followed her in, and saw what the place looked like from the inside, seeing some areas with large spas, and plenty of girls getting their feet taken care of. He could only look on with a bit of a blush, as he looked at Akiza.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Amazing," Star smiled, a huge blush on his face.

Akiza giggled, as she walked over to a desk, and Star simply watched her sign in for her treatment.

And so, Akiza went off to her treatment as Star left to think of what to do next. He noticed a jewelry store, and he took something out. It was a small empty box, and he sighed at it.

"Hey Aki-chan, I'll be back in a bit," Star informed, as he walked across the street, and to the jewelry store.

"Don't take too long!" Akiza responded.

Star nodded, as he arrived at the store, and looked around.

* * *

"Now let's see…" he pondered looking around until... he noticed one section in particular: the one with engagement rings.

"Looking for something sir?" the manager asked him from behind the counter.

"Yea..." Star answered.

"Have any idea what you're looking for?"

"An engagement ring," he answered.

"Well wouldn't you know it, I have some of the best rings you can find in any situation," he answered before pulling out two engagement rings in particular. "These are some of my finest."

Both of them were on gold rings, but the gems were also finely cut, yet each was a different color despite them both being diamonds. One was the traditional white, and the other was a strangely vibrant black.

"Which would you prefer, sir?" the manager asked.

"The black one," Star said.

"Very well, sir. Surprisingly, you are the first to accept this ring; most others go for the traditional white. Does the lucky lady prefer black?"

"Yea," Star answered.

"That'll be 950 Mobiums," the manager told him before Star paid for the ring, placed it in the box he had, and put it away before walking back to meet up with Akiza. "Hi Aki-chan,"

"Hi Starry-kun," Akiza smiled showing off her feet, showing they were more gorgeous to him than ever, but also noticed a black nail polish that shown like the night sky in the like. "What do you think?"

"...beautiful," Star gawked.

"Thanks. So, what'd you do while I was in there?" Akiza asked.

"Secret, but I promise you, you'll love it," Star smiled.

"Okay then. So, wanna head back for now?" Akiza asked.

"Sure."

Soon the two returned, and Akiza simply began to smile, while Star was able to hide the engagement ring.

"So, what's next on the list?" Akiza asked.

"Simply relaxing at the room, just us," Star informed.

"Ok."

Star simply laughed a tiny bit, as he sat down in his bed, and Akiza simply smiled at him.

* * *

"...Wanna play with my feet again?" Akiza offered.

"Sure…" Star smiled, as Akiza turned to face him, and then put her feet on his lap.

"They're all yours," Akiza smiled.

Star blushed a bit, simply smiling at them.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Sorry… just kinda thinking about things…" Star replied a little bit sheepishly, as Akiza giggled at him.

Star then began by massaging Akiza's heels, making Akiza smile wider.

"Kawaii…" Star said, as he continued.

"Thanks. But don't stop there," Akiza insisted.

"I'm just getting started," Star informed, as he began to massage her soles.

"Whoa… that always get me…" Akiza moaned a bit. Star could only smile as he kept it up.

"You always know the sweet spots, Starry," she smiled.

"Thanks..." Star replied with a blush.

"Well don't stop, keep going," Akiza insisted.

Star smiled, as he began to massage her toes.

"Oooooh!" Akiza giggled from how her toes felt being massaged.

"You liking?" Star asked.

"Yep," Akiza nodded.

Star smiled, as he continued between her toes.

"Oh yea…"

Star simply smiled, as he knew Akiza was enjoying herself. "Aki-chan, I have to say, you always look so cute when I do this."

* * *

With that, Star leaned in, and gave her right heel a kiss.

"Ooooooh! Thanks, Starry-kun," Akiza smiled.

"That felt nice," Star smiled. "Want me to keep it up?"

"Yes…" Akiza nodded.

Star simply smiled as he kissed her other heel, making Akiza moan. He then moved up to her left sole, kissing it with joy.

"So… good…"

Star simply loved doing this, and moved to her other sole, making Akiza moan and giggle.

Thus, Star moved up to her toes, kissing them. Akiza smiled very widely as he did that, trying to hold back her giggles and moans.

"So Aki-chan, I've been working hard with these cute feet, may I have a bit of a reward? Or... do you want me to keep giving your feet attention?" Star asked.

"..." Akiza pondered what she should do, and then… "You know, you've done so much already, you deserve a reward. Just name it, boyfriend."

"That caressing and when you tickle me with your toes…" Star requested when suddenly Akiza's feet grabbed his face and began to tickle him.

"You never cease to amaze me Aki-chan," Star admitted.

"Same with you to me, Starry-kun" Akiza smiled, continuing to tickle him.

Star had felt like the rest of the world had stopped, and it was just them.

"You likey?" Akiza asked, not letting up.

"Hai..." Star blushed.

"That's good to hear," Akiza smiled, really tickling him like crazy.

Star blushed deeper as he felt Akiza's soft toes on his skin.

"So nice..." Star said.

"You have such a nice face, Starry-kun; feels great on my feet," Akiza smiled.

Star blushed a bit, and relaxed as Akiza continued.

"Hey Aki-chan? ...Will you keep this up if we get married?" Star asked, making Akiza stop.

* * *

"...married?" Akiza asked confused, taken back by this question.

"Uh… well…" Star blushed, not sure what to say.

"I'm just curious," he said, thinking up a weak excuse.

"Curious? ...Marriage isn't something you just get randomly curious about at this point in life," Akiza replied, making Star sigh.

"The idea kinda popped in my mind when I was at that jewelry store, I saw some rings, and it kinda got me thinking," Star replied.

"...Okay then, just checking," Akiza shrugged before pulling him into a kiss with her feet. "I love you, and even if you weren't so curious… I can definitely imagine us together."

Star just blushed and kissed Akiza back.

Later, Star went out to where the nearest gondola dock was.

"Good day," Star said to the person on the boat.

"Ah, welcome sir. Here to reserve a ride on one of my gondolas?" the person there asked.

"Yep," Star nodded.

"Special occasion?"

"...I've got something special planned for someone I love… I… I… I'm gonna propose marriage to her," he replied.

"Well congratulations. Then consider your reservation for free," the man in charge told Star.

Star smiled as he headed off to get ready.

Later, Akiza was very excited as she was beginning to get ready.

"I can't believe it… I'm gonna go on a gondola ride with my boyfriend! How romantic…" Akiza gleamed and cheered as she got herself ready.

* * *

It was around 10:35pm, when Star and Akiza arrived for their ride.

"You ready Aki-chan?" Star inquired.

"Now I am," Akiza smiled.

Star then got in, and helped her in, as their ride began.

"This is very nice," Akiza told Star as the boat strolled along the water.

"Sure is..." Star smiled, simply keeping his eyes on her.

It was a beautiful night, with the full moon reflected onto the waters. Star looked at Akiza and noticed her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as Akiza looked and saw how handsome Star was in the same lighting.

"Beautiful..." both said in unison.

This caused the two to blush a bright red. Akiza giggled a bit, stretching a tiny bit, and as a result, her feet were on Star's lap. This made Star blush brighter than before.

_'She's so happy... and beautiful right now. Well, here I go...' _Star thought.

"Hey... Aki-chan... I… I got something to tell you..." Star told her, getting Akiza's attention.

"Yes Starry-kun?" Akiza asked as Star wasn't sure what else to say until…

"I… I really love you. You know that, right?"

"...what are you saying?" Akiza asked confused.

"I'm honest, I love you more than I could ever convey to you before," Star told her, one hand holding hers and the other reaching for the box with the ring he bought earlier.

"Starry-kun, you're making me blush..." Akiza replied.

"...Same with you for me, and to be honest… I don't think I can live without you," Star informed her as he pulled out the box, making Akiza look confuse and blush a bright red before Star opened the box, making Akiza gasp when she saw the black diamond on the gold engagement ring.

"... Akiza… will you marry me?" Star asked after getting on his knee, really shocking Akiza before she took the ring.

"...Y...Yes… YES Starry-kun! I will!" Akiza smiled as she placed the ring on her finger and hugged Star.

"You have no idea how happy you made me..." Star blushed.

"I should be saying that to you, silly. I felt a love for you ever since I laid eyes on you…" Akiza told him as she also blushed.

"You know... this is the real reason I wanted to come here..." Star admitted.

"...You wanted to propose to me?" Akiza asked.

"...Yes… I hope you're okay with this… even if I went… a bit far… to tell you…" Star replied.

"Okay? Starry-kun, I love it, and you… it's like I'm living one of my own romance novels… and we've reached our happy ending, which will lead to a happy life together," Akiza smiled.

"Forever, right?" Star responded.

"Forever and ever," Akiza nodded.

They both smiled at each-other as they kissed.

* * *

Pikatwig: Aw…

KKD: And very sweet...

Pikatwig: I really enjoyed typing this…

KKD: Glad you did, aibou.

Pikatwig: Did you?

KKD: Yep.

Pikatwig: Alrighty, favorite part?

KKD: Might be the reference to Lady and the Tramp.

Pikatwig: That is actually why the setting is Italy, that and when I was thinking over the concept for the story, one of the newer Mickey Mouse cartoons played, titled "O Sole Minnie" and that's when it hit me.

KKD: I see. ...So… your favorite part?

Pikatwig: When Star proposed. Anyway, anything else to mention?

KKD: Not really… only thing I can say is Happy Valentine's Day minna.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


End file.
